Across the Universe
by AryaJuneGreen
Summary: Balthazar a déserté le Paradis, pour aller vivre sur Terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement imprévu l'entraîne plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Crossover entre plusieurs univers, et OC plein d'humour en perspective !
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo, fanfiction's people !**

 **Je suis de retouuuur (pour vous jouer un mauv... Stop, Arya, cette blague a été faite un demi million**  
 **de fois, elle ne fait plus rire personne).**

 **Alors, quelques précisions sur cette fic :**

 **\- Le personnage principal est Balthazar (qui est un Ange en vrai, je sais, mais j'en ai fait un Archange, c'est volontaire), il n'y aura donc qu'une brève apparition des Winchester et Cas (dans ce chapitre même, en fait, profitez, on ne les voit plus par la suite).**

 **\- L'univers est celui de Supernatural, mais en crossover avec d'autres (je laisse la surprise pour les autres, sinon c'est pas drôle XD). L'action ne se situe pas vraiment dans la série chronologiquement, ça peut se passer un peu quand vous voulez.**

 **\- Un OC fera son apparition plus tard, qui aura une énorme importance, mais je vous en reparlerai à ce moment. Les autres personnages appartiennent à Kripke, CW, blablabla.  
**

 **\- Elle comportera 6 chapitres, si je les ai bien comptés, et ils sont déjà tous écrits, j'en posterai un par semaine (du coup, le mercredi soir, je pense, pour faire dans une semaine pile, que ça soit régulier).**

 **Voilààà, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques temps que Balthazar avait quitté le Paradis. Avec toutes les complications depuis que son frère Castiel s'était rebellé, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'était qu'un Archange qui voulait juste s'amuser, rien de plus ! Les disputes et les guerres de famille, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Et en plus, leur père restait aux abonnés absents, malgré tout. Il avait donc décidé de suivre l'exemple de Gabriel, qui, lui, était parti depuis longtemps. Il avait d'abord songé à l'imiter, et à se faire passer pour un Dieu Païen, mais l'idée de devoir gérer les autres qui le prendraient pour l'un des leur ne l'attirait vraiment pas. Il ne quittait pas une famille dysfonctionnelle pour en retrouver une autre, merci bien. Il avait finalement fait son choix sur une vie d'humain. Évidemment, cela allait être plus simple pour lui que pour les vrais, puisqu'il avait le petit bonus d'être un Archange, et donc d'avoir les pouvoirs et les ailes qui allaient avec.

Il s'était trouvé un appartement, au Japon, et on pouvait généralement le voir sur des bornes d'arcades, à exploser les scores de tout le monde. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'envoler d'un coup d'aile pour voir ailleurs s'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant, jeter un œil aux Winchester et à son frère qui les accompagnait toujours. Il pensait à chaque fois les trouver encore en train de casser le monde en voulant se sauver les uns les autres. C'était une activité amusante que d'essayer d'aller faire râler Dean. Il était constamment le premier à perdre patience et à s'énerver, suivi par Sam et pour finir Cassie. Quand il arrivait à faire monter le ton avec ce dernier, il était fier de lui et estimait qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son appartement au pays du Soleil Levant.

Certains mois, il se trouvait un travail, mais auquel il ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Définitivement, il n'était pas fait pour effectuer la même chose chaque jour. Comment ces humains pouvaient-ils mener une vie pareille ? Le seul intérêt qu'il trouvait dans le travail était finalement de pouvoir rencontrer du monde. Un jour caissier en Australie, le lendemain serveur en Ecosse, cela lui permettait de découvrir la diversité de cette petite Terre, et il s'en amusait follement. Il y avait vraiment un tas de chose à faire avec ces humains. Il comprenait de plus en plus Gabriel, d'être parti et de sortir régulièrement avec de nouvelles personnes. Ce dernier avait certes une relation plus ou moins stable avec la Déesse Kali, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser autant qu'il pouvait avec tous les gens qui croisaient son chemin, humains ou non.

Balthazar avait lui aussi fini par franchir le cap de fréquenter quelques humains. Il avait au début eu peur de s'attacher à eux, ils étaient si éphémères ! Le temps d'un battement de cil, et ils pouvaient se retrouver en Enfer ou au Paradis. Et Balthazar, tout archange qu'il était, n'avait pas l'intention d'aller chercher qui que ce soit dans l'un ou l'autre. Il n'avait pas fui son chez soi là-haut pour devoir y remettre les pieds à cause d'un petit humain avec lequel il aurait eu le malheur de se lier d'amitié, voir probablement plus. Mais finalement, il changeait assez régulièrement de lieu pour ne pas avoir ce problème, passant d'une jolie cliente d'un bar espagnol à un amusant collègue d'un Macdonald au Mexique.

Le premier incident qui vint perturber la routine qui commençait à s'installer dans sa vie se déroula au Chili. Il était alors assis en train de savourer un ceviche dans un restaurant dans lequel il venait dès qu'il se trouvait dans ce pays. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il était vraiment heureux d'avoir découvert parmi les humains, c'était leur nourriture. Etant un archange, il n'avait aucunement le besoin de manger, mais depuis qu'il avait goûté à plusieurs plats dans différents lieux de cette planète, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de manger au moins une fois par jour. Et de toucher à toutes les spécialités possibles et imaginables partout où il allait. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il observait un serveur qu'il hésitait à aborder, il le vit faire tomber un verre qui... Disparut simplement pendant sa chute. Il resta un instant éberlué, tout comme l'homme qui s'était attendu à devoir ramasser les bouts de verre. Il profita de cet étrangeté pour discuter avec l'homme. Il avait au départ cru qu'il était un quelconque monstre, du genre que chassaient les Winchester, qui aurait réussi à se camoufler en humain d'une quelconque manière. Un sorcier, peut-être. Mais la surprise sur son visage lors de la disparition du verre avait déjà commencé à le faire douter de cette théorie. Il discuta pendant un instant avec lui, et constata assez rapidement qu'il était tout à fait humain, et n'avait rien à voir avec ce mystérieux accident. Balthazar hésita quelques temps à chercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais finalement, il décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien était.

Mais il commença à remarquer plusieurs fois des événements similaires, à plusieurs reprises. Quelque soit le pays dans lequel il se trouvait, à chaque bout de la Terre, il voyait des objets qui s'évanouissaient dans l'air mystérieusement. Il les suivait du regard dans leur parcours, puis soudainement, pouf. C'était comme s'ils disparaissaient simplement de la surface de la planète. Après un mois entier à être témoin de ce phénomène, il décida d'essayer de comprendre. Il remarqua que cela le suivait partout, ce qui le fit se questionner sur le fait que cela devait un quelconque rapport avec lui-même. Et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Oh, ce n'était pas une grande inquiétude, qui ou quoi que ce soit qui causait ce phénomène ne pourrait pas lui faire grand chose, il restait tout de même un archange. Mais il était agacé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse perturber sa nouvelle vie, qui lui plaisait plutôt pas mal. Il commença donc à faire quelques recherches, mais il ne trouva rien de concluant, hormis le constat que cela n'arrivait pas seulement aux endroits où il se trouvait. Cette information le rassura, il n'avait donc rien à voir avec tout ça. Plusieurs personnes avaient été témoins de ces événements et avaient partagé leurs expériences sur internet. Quelques théories circulaient déjà, la plupart impliquant le gouvernement américain et des aliens. Balthazar avait soupiré devant le ridicule de ces petits humains qui n'étaient même pas capables de remarquer l'existence de monstres, de démons et d'anges, mais qui arrivaient à croire à des fadaises tel que les extra-terrestres.

Il pensa ensuite que les Winchester et Castiel avaient fait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, comme toujours. Probablement une fin du monde, encore. L'idée d'aller leur porter secours effleura son esprit. Après tout, cela pourrait faire un peu d'animation dans sa vie de faux humain. Et il était sûr qu'un peu d'aide ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'en sortir tout seul, de toute façon, et ils l'avaient déjà appelé en renfort une fois. Ils seraient probablement ravis qu'il se propose de lui-même. Tout fier de sa nouvelle résolution, il s'empressa de se téléporter au bunker des deux frères. Mais il ne reçut pas tout à fait l'accueil qu'il avait escompté.

Il les vit tous attablés dans la grande salle avec la carte dessinée sur la table, en train de manger des hamburgers. Apparemment faits maison. Le monde était encore en train de buguer par leur faute, et ils prenaient le temps de faire des hamburgers ?! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ?

"Tiens, l'emplumé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'accueillit Dean, d'une voix bien trop joyeuse au vu de la situation.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que vous, vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- Euh... Comme tu peux le constater, on mange, répondit Sam, en montrant son burger d'un petit geste étonné.

\- Oui, je le vois bien, ça ! Ca va, ça ne vous dérange pas trop que tout disparaisse sur Terre, probablement à cause de vous ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?, demanda Dean, avant d'enfourner une bouchée bien trop grosse.

\- Me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Ou même rien fait ? Cassie, dis-moi ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Rien de spécial, à ce que je sache. Tu veux un burger ? Dean les fait vraiment très bien, c'est délicieux !

\- Merchi, Cach ! répondit Dean avec un sourire ravi, que tout le monde aurait été heureux de ne pas voir, à cause de sa bouche trop pleine.

\- Mais... Vous n'avez vraiment rien constaté, alors ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- C'est plutôt calme, en ce moment. On revient d'une chasse aux vampire, qui s'est relativement bien passé, raconta Sam.

\- Oui, enfin... Heureusement que j'étais là, affirma Castiel en souriant à Dean, qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire qui fit lever les yeux de Sam au ciel."

Balthazar ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre. Ces deux idiots se dévoraient des yeux en souriant continuellement, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître l'histoire derrière cette remarque. Il se contenta d'allumer l'ordinateur qui traînait sur la table, et d'ouvrir plusieurs pages qui relataient les événements dont il avait été témoin. Il en fit un rapide résumé aux trois personnes, puis les voyant tous intrigués et surpris, il comprit que tout cela n'était à priori pas de leur faute. Habituellement, lorsqu'ils détruisaient tout, ils avaient au moins la décence de s'en rendre compte. Balthazar soupira désespérément, et conclut :

"Bon... Si ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, je vais vous laisser, et oublier toute cette histoire, alors.

\- Sérieusement ? Maintenant qu'on sait ce qui se passe, évidemment qu'on va chercher à comprendre ! Ca pourrait être quelque chose de grave !

\- Oui, justement. Allez, à plus ! Tu feras un bisou aux frangins et frangines pour moi, Cassie !"

Et il disparut.

Il était de retour dans un de ses appartements. Certains pourraient dire qu'il était lâche de fuir ainsi, après s'être motivé à résoudre cette énigme. En fait, il pensait plutôt qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait : avertir les Winchester. Il était certes parti avec l'idée de les aider, mais comme ils n'étaient au courant de rien, il les avait en effet aidés en les prévenant de ce qu'il se passait. Il estimait donc qu'il avait fait sa part, et pouvait continuer de profiter de la vie. Il reprit alors ses activités là où il les avait laissés, c'est-à-dire dans un bar quelconque quelque part dans un pays d'Europe. Probablement à Amsterdam, mais il n'en était plus très sur. Il avait tellement d'appartement, de squat, d'endroit où il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre qu'il ne savait plus toujours exactement où il se trouvait. Dans ce bar, qui faisait plus ou moins office de boîte de nuit, il avait trouvé un groupe d'amis venu tout droit de Turquie (ce qui le fit douter un instant sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien à Amsterdam) qui discutait joyeusement avec lui. L'un d'entre eux l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse. Une chanson néerlandaise passa, et il put constater que tout le monde commença à l'entonner en se déhanchant. Bon, à priori, Amsterdam. Il se laissa emporter par le rythme et dansa avec son nouvel ami pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils enchaînaient les verres d'alcool, que le jeune homme finit par lui payer lorsqu'il constata le peu d'effet que ceux-ci avaient sur lui. Il lui promit qu'il arriverait à lui en faire boire assez pour qu'il en oublie son propre nom. Lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à articuler distinctement. Balthazar avait rigolé et lui avait souhaité bonne chance avec ça. L'alcool n'avait strictement aucun effet sur son métabolisme d'archange, mais c'était follement amusant de voir les autres autour de lui s'extasiaient sur son incroyable résistance. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Une chanson de Lady Gaga démarra, appelé Bad Romance il crut comprendre, et encore une fois, tout le monde chanta, incroyablement faux mais l'effort était là, avec la chanteuse. Tant que ce n'était pas du Céline Dion, n'importe quelle chanson lui allait, de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant aller, retenant parfois le jeune homme collé à lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il le sentit se détacher de lui, s'éloignant probablement pour rejoindre les toilettes, et lui faisant perdre son équilibre par la même occasion.

Il se sentit glisser vers le sol...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu, ou du moins assez intrigué pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite. :) Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo, Fanfiction's world !**

 **Voilà le chapitre deuuuux ! :)**

 **Le Grand Sca (qui est donc l'OC dont je vous ai parlé avant !) que vous allez rencontrer dans ce chapitre est mon personnage à moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on ne me le pique pas ^^ et je précise que le "Sca" se prononce "cha" :)  
**

 **Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les personnages que vous croiserez dans ce chapitre et de quels univers ils viennent ! :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un silence soudain retentit autour de lui et un léger vent frais frôlait sa peau, lui faisant brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il constata avec effarement qu'il n'était absolument plus dans le bar d'Amsterdam. Il était en fait dans un immense désert. Avec aucun bruit alentour. En levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, il fut encore plus estomaqué. Il flottait dans le ciel une énorme boule, à peu près de la taille d'une petite lune, dans les tons gris. La surface ne paraissait pas vraiment régulière, et une sorte de cercle était présente sur la surface. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne voulant pas y croire. Il pensait reconnaître la Death Star, qui venait de la saga Star Wars. Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Il doutait même d'être encore sur Terre. Il crut pendant un instant à une sorte d'illusion, mais elle lui semblait bien trop parfaite. Il hésita à se téléporter, pour voir ailleurs, mais ne connaissant pas du tout le lieu où il se trouvait, il craignait un peu de se perdre totalement, ou de se blesser d'une quelconque manière. Il commença alors à marcher, atteignant rapidement le sommet d'une dune. Il put apercevoir de là un jeune homme en bas, qui le remarqua et s'avança vers lui, étonné.

Une fois que les deux se retrouvèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Le garçon tenait un nodachi * à la main, et ne portait qu'un jean avec des tâches noires. Son torse, en plus d'être pourvu d'abdos absolument parfaits, était tatoué d'un étrange cœur avec une sorte de visage, tandis que ses bras et ses mains étaient couverts de différents symboles. En se rapprochant discrètement un peu plus, il put lire des lettres sur ses doigts, qui formaient le mot "Death". Cela ne pouvait augurait rien de bon. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, les oreilles percées chacune de deux trous, et il le regardait avec un mélange d'animosité et de curiosité, un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Euh... Bonjour ?, tenta Balthazar.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

\- Mmm... J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais même pas où est ce "ici" d'ailleurs. On est où ?

\- Ok, je pense que je vais t'amener au Grand Sca, ce sera plus simple. Je pense pas que ça lui plaise que des inconnus se perdent ici. Moi, c'est Trafalgar Law."

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Balthazar, la première étant de savoir de qui cette étrange personne parlait. Il devait être dans une sorte de royaume, peut-être, dirigé par quelqu'un se faisant appeler ainsi. Il décida qu'il valait mieux suivre l'homme tatoué, il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre, et envie que quelqu'un réponde à ses interrogations. Autant aller voir directement le plus haut placé ici. Surtout si on l'y conduisait directement.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, dans un silence traversé uniquement par le bruit du vent. Il n'avait pas l'air très bavard, son guide tatoué. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'immense palais, dont l'architecture était assez impressionnante, caché derrière une grande muraille qu'ils venaient de franchir. Avec des tours un peu partout, des statues impressionnantes et un jardin parfaitement entretenu qui ne sortait d'on ne savait trop où, se trouvant en plein désert, l'ensemble était à couper le souffle. Et il y avait des gens qui s'affairaient un peu partout. Certains lui jetèrent un regard surpris en passant. Bon, à priori, chacun se connaissait ici, et l'inconnu qu'il était intriguait. Il remarqua avec aberration que plusieurs personnes qu'ils croisaient lui semblaient être des personnages sortant tout droit de fiction créées par les humains, sur Terre. Il reconnut un grand blond aux yeux bleus arrivant d'une école de sorcier, ainsi qu'un certain criminel consultant, et même un homme au sourire charmeur et au corps sculpté parfaitement parlant avec un autre d'une soirée au Babylone.

L'endroit était réellement splendide. Et gigantesque. Peut-être un peu trop rouge et noir, songea Balthazar. Il y avait vraiment un côté "Je-suis-le-méchant-et-je-dirige-tout-le-monde-ici" qui ne lui inspirait que moyennement confiance. Ils traversèrent de multiples couloirs et escaliers, avec toujours plus de décorations autour d'eux. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte, avec deux gardes qui la barrait de leur lance. D'un petit geste de la main agacé, l'homme prénommé Trafalgar leur fit signe de les laisser passer. Bien qu'ils analysèrent rapidement la nouvelle personne qui l'accompagnait, ils obéirent assez vite, libérant le passage. Il semblerait que celui qui le guidait avait une certaine autorité, ici. Balthazar hésita un instant à lui demander qui il était, quel était son statut, ce genre de questions qui pouvaient lui être utiles pour se sortir d'ici sans problème. Mais dès qu'il passa la porte, toutes ses interrogation volèrent en éclat. Il avait énormément de chose à demander, mais il venait de trouver celui qu'il voulait questionner.

Au fond de la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer (qui se trouvait être excessivement longue et sublime, à l'image du reste, ça allait de soi), il y avait un trône, orné de différentes pierres précieuses, toutes dans les tons rouges, qui renvoyaient des lueurs sanguines dans la pièce à la moindre lumière qui tombait dessus. Ca donnait à Balthazar une impression de boîte de nuit gothique. D'où ils étaient, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que la personne était un homme. Son visage était fin, presque féminin, et elle se tenait jambes croisées, une main sur un accoudoir, sa tête s'appuyant sur l'autre, mais tout en réussissant à garder une tenue élégante. Balthazar était impressionné, il lui semblait que c'était quelqu'un de... Raffiné, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'être assis négligemment. En s'approchant plus, il constata qu'il devait être un homme, puis il remarqua les yeux. De loin, ils lui avaient simplement paru bleu-gris très clair, mais de près, il remarqua les reflets dorées de ces yeux qui s'étaient fixés sur lui dès son entrée. Un frisson glissa sur lui de la tête au pied à l'instant où son regard fut happé par ces prunelles qui semblaient humaines, mais avaient quelques chose d'étrangement félin. Les lèvres formaient un demi sourire, et Balthazar eut la sensation que ce Grand Sca aurait pu se jeter sur lui et n'en faire qu'une bouchée avant qu'il n'ait pu seulement remarquer qu'il avait bougé. Sa coiffure était mi-longue, les mèches tenaient miraculeusement bien en l'air, donnant un effet décoiffé parfaitement maîtrisé et réussi et la singulière couleur rouge de ses cheveux rajoutait un surprenant charme à l'ensemble. Deux mots traversèrent l'esprit de Balthazar pour le décrire : Androgyne et beau. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de faire quelques allers-retours sur le corps, dont la tenue laissait apercevoir son ventre plat pourvu de légers abdos. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire narquois qu'il lui adressa quand il remarqua l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, avant qu'il tourne de nouveau le visage vers l'animation qui se déroulait devant le trône.

Il regardait un groupe de danseur, particulièrement peu habillé, qui enchaînaient une chorégraphie assez hallucinante. Ils étaient quatre, dansaient sur des talons excessivement hauts, et on sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'années de pratique derrière eux pour en arriver à ce niveau. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se placèrent derrière, un peu à l'écart, et Trafalgar attendit sagement que la musique, dont les paroles simplissimes en anglais firent sourire Balthazar, se termine. Lorsque la dernière note résonna, que les quatre danseurs tinrent leur dernière pose jusqu'à ce que l'homme sur le trône fasse un geste de la main pour leur signifier de partir, ils s'avancèrent. Ils frôlèrent les hommes en talon, et Balthazar dût se retenir de passer sa main sur leur musculature parfaite pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels.

Arrivé à un mètre du trône sous le regard étrangement hypnotisant, Trafalgar le salua d'un rapide geste, les deux doigts sur la tempe. Balthazar hésita sur la manière dont lui devait se tenir. La tenue décontractée de son guide, le sourire en coin, et celui avec lequel la personne sur le trône lui répondit prouvaient qu'ils étaient clairement proches. Il choisit prudemment de s'incliner légèrement, sans rien dire, attendant que l'homme tatoué le présente.

"Grand Sca, j'ai trouvé ce type qui se baladait dans le Désert du Néant, il dit qu'il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. Je me suis dit que le mieux serait de vous l'amener directement. Il ne sait même pas où il se trouve, apparemment."

Le regard suspicieux qui atterrit sur lui l'incita à hocher vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas pour appuyer que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Merci, Traffy, tu as bien fait. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir comment tu es arrivé ici, inconnu ?"

Il avait une voix fluide, sûre d'elle, qui fit frémir Balthazar.

"En fait, je pense avoir compris, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il me faudrait plus d'information, comme l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, pour être sûr de ma théorie. D'où je viens, nous avons récemment remarqué que des choses disparaissaient soudainement. Et... Je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai disparu de ma planète, et je suis arrivé ici, je suppose.

\- Oh, ce serait pour ça que certains de mes sujets ont mystérieusement disparu. Je commençais à en avoir marre de les recréer. Mais bon, si ça m'amène également de nouvelles personnes, c'est pas si mal...

\- Bien que je comprenne ce point de vue, si on pouvait éventuellement trouver une solution pour me ramener chez moi, je préfèrerais quand même.

\- Tu n'es pas capable d'y rentrer tout seul ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de ressentir certains pouvoirs en toi... Je suis déçu.

\- Je peux aller dans le passé ou le futur, faire quelques petits trucs magiques, certes, mais je n'ai encore jamais changé de... Dimension ? Je pense avoir changer de dimension. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir retrouver la mienne. Y en a beaucoup, comme ça, d'univers?

\- Plutôt pas mal, oui. Lequel est le tien ?

\- Euh.. Vous connaissez la Terre, le Paradis, l'Enfer, tout ça ?

\- Ah oui, ce pathétique coin, rempli de minables inutiles."

Balthazar fronça les sourcils, étonné. N'était-ce pas des humains qu'ils venaient de voir danser, il y a quelques minutes de cela ? Ils devaient pourtant bien venir de la Terre si c'était le cas, non ? Il préféra choisir la prudence, puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son élément ici, et ne pas relever. Pour le moment, tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus du moins, il valait mieux qu'il ne contrarie personne. Il se débrouillait en général assez bien pour se mettre à dos tout un tas de gens. Sauf que lorsqu'il était chez lui, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Par contre, s'il pouvait sortir vivant de ce lieu étrange, cela l'arrangeait un peu. Il hésita une seconde avant de tout de même défendre son univers comme il pouvait, sans vexer qui que ce soit.

\- Ouais, enfin, nous avons quand même Dieu, il est plutôt fort, vous savez."

Le Grand Sca hocha vaguement la tête, absolument pas convaincu. D'ailleurs, il connaissait ce Dieu. Et ne le considérait absolument pas comme une quelconque menace. Un petit Dieu de pacotille. Il était un Dieu bien plus puissant, lui, il pouvait l'éliminer d'une pichenette. Il pouvait probablement en faire autant de la petite créature qui s'était perdu chez lui. C'est ce qu'il avait tout d'abord songé à faire, elle ne lui était clairement d'aucune utilité. Puis ses yeux l'avaient rapidement dévisagé. Il n'était peut-être pas si inintéressant que ça. Plutôt mignon, de surcroît, et ses grandes ailes dorés étaient assez impressionnantes. S'il ne lui servait pas à grand chose sur sa planète, il pouvait éventuellement le garder parmi tous ses favoris. Il soupira en se disant qu'il commençait à en avoir pas mal, quand même, il allait falloir songer à faire le tri...

"Bon ! De toute façon, ces problèmes entre les univers commencent à m'agacer. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. Fais ce que tu veux en attendant, n'embête pas mes sujets, Traffy va te trouver une chambre. Je te ramènerai chez toi quand tout sera réglé.

\- Euh... Attendez, le retint Balthy alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Quoi encore ? J'ai pas été assez clément comme ça, en ne te tuant pas immédiatement, en remerciement tu me fais perdre mon temps?

\- Je voulais juste vous demander un ou deux trucs, mais si vous le prenez comme ça..."

Du haut de son trône, il soupira d'agacement, mais fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il pouvait le questionner. En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment pressé, et n'avait rien de spécial à faire, excepté enquêter sur les failles entre univers, alors que cet homme lui parle plus longuement ne le dérangeait pas, mais il aimait particulièrement montrer aux autres à quel point ils étaient fatigants. Parce qu'ils l'étaient vraiment.

"Qui êtes-vous, en fait ? Enfin, le Grand Sca, ça, j'ai compris, mais vous êtes quoi, une sorte de Roi, de Dieu ?

\- Je suis le Dieu de la Mort, du Chaos et du Désespoir. Et je dirige tout cet univers parce que je l'ai créé. Enfin, c'était un univers vide, à la base, et je me le suis approprié pour le remplir un peu. J'ai ramené des créations d'un peu partout, de différentes dimensions, comme Traffy ou les Kazaky que tu as vu. J'ai créé la planète, le château, et toutes ces choses. Habituellement, j'ai plutôt tendance à détruire partout, en tant que Dieu du Chaos, mais j'ai pensé qu'avoir un univers à moi pouvait être cool, et j'avais raison, évidemment.

\- Ah tiens, je croyais que c'était Loki, le seul Dieu du Chaos. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je suis bien pire que ce petit Dieu Païen, ne te méprend pas.

\- Je vois ça, il ne s'est pas embêté à se créer tout un univers, lui...

\- Il était vide, autant en faire quelque chose. Quelle créature es-tu, d'ailleurs ?

\- Un Archange, si vous connaissez...

\- Ah oui, ces petites bêtes créés par votre Dieu. C'est ton père qui a créé la Terre et tout ça ? Il a pas un peu l'impression de s'être planté, là-dessus ? Ils sont assez ridicules, ces humains."

Balthazar se dit que ce Dieu trop prétentieux commençait à l'agacer un peu trop. Puis comme il n'avait pas spécialement l'air de vouloir le tuer, il pouvait se permettre de répliquer, non ? Même s'il existait le risque qu'il s'énerve soudainement, et décide que le laisser en vie ne lui servait à rien, il choisit de ne pas se laisser complètement humilier ainsi.

" Je te ferai remarquer que ce sont eux qui ont créé la plupart de tout ces personnages dont tu es entouré. J'en ai reconnu plusieurs qui viennent de fictions inventées par les humains.

\- Oh, tu passes au tutoiement ? fit-il remarquer en levant un sourcil, avant de répondre. Même eux, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont ridicules et se sentent obligés d'inventer des versions d'eux-mêmes améliorés."

Balthazar soupira avec agacement, mais il savait que quelque serait sa réponse, ce Grand Sca trouverait le moyen de le contredire. Il venait de tomber sur pire que lui. Il adorait par-dessus tout avoir le dernier mot, et il ne savait que trop bien l'arme qu'était le langage pour faire perdre patience aux gens. Il semblerait pourtant que ce Dieu soit encore meilleur que lui à ce jeu-là, à son grand désarroi. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Gabriel pour rivaliser un minimum avec lui. Du haut de son trône, il le vit sourire avec satisfaction devant son silence et sa contrariété visible.

"Vexé, petit ange ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Archange, s'il te plaît.

\- Peu importe, tu restes toujours une faible créature. Traffy, emmène-le, et garde un œil sur lui, on sait jamais."

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le Dieu s'était volatilisé. Balthazar accepta donc de suivre docilement ce Trafalgar, qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici en premier lieu. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il n'allait certainement pas se risquer à rentrer chez lui tout seul, pour se retrouver dans un lieu encore pire que celui-là. Et il ne voulait pas non plus combattre qui que ce soit, encore moins ce Dieu bien trop irritant. Il était certes un Archange qui savait se défendre sans trop de difficulté en général, mais avec un Dieu dont il ne connaissait pas l'étendue des pouvoirs, accompagné probablement par tout son peuple, il ne ferait très certainement pas le poids. La meilleure solution pour lui était définitivement de faire ce qu'on lui disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un moyen de partir d'ici. Il espérait que ce serait relativement rapide, tout de même. Il se demanda un instant si qui que ce soit avait remarqué sa disparition, dans son monde. Probablement pas, pensa t'il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Les rares personnes qu'il côtoyait plus ou moins régulièrement étaient les Winchester et Castiel, et il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas aller les voir pendant des mois. Ce n'était jamais eux qui prenait l'initiative de le chercher. Il croisait également parfois Gabriel, mais c'était encore moins courant, pour dire à quel point il ne le voyait pas souvent. Il ne remarquerait sûrement rien avant une dizaine d'année minimum. Il soupira tristement, réalisant que tous les gens qu'il connaissait ne se préoccupaient vraiment pas de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Et de ce qu'il en savait, son propre père pouvait très bien se trouver dans une autre dimension, en ignorant superbement tout ce qui se passait dans tout ce bordel qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Traffy le mena dans le dédale de couloir de cet immense palais, et l'Archange en profita pour s'informer un peu. Autant en savoir plus sur tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resterait coincé ici, mais plus il en saurait sur le lieu et les habitants, plus il se sentirait à l'aise. Il commença par lui demander simplement quel était son statut, et comment marchait la hiérarchie ici.

Traffy lui jeta un regard en biais avant de répondre :

"Il y a pas vraiment d'hiérarchie, excepté le Grand Sca. Mais comme on lui doit tous la vie, c'est assez légitime. En fait, lorsque nous mourrons dans notre univers, il récupère notre âme et recrée notre corps ici. Une sorte de vie après la mort. Et par rapport à mon statut, je suppose que j'en ai un plus élevé que d'autres... Sûrement parce que je suis un de ceux qui finit le plus souvent dans son lit. Et je ne m'en plains clairement pas. Nous sommes plusieurs à être autorisés à vivre dans le château, mais pas tous. Y a une ville un peu plus loin, pour les autres. Moi, j'ai une suite, on y est presque. Je vais te mettre dans une de mes chambres, j'en ai beaucoup trop, autant qu'elles servent."

Une fois arrivé dans la suite, Balthazar eut un instant le souffle coupé. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, vu le reste du lieu, mais l'endroit était vraiment stupéfiant. La pièce était très haute de plafond, et était d'une distance incroyable. Et le plus étonnant, ce qui accrocha immédiatement l'œil de l'Archange : un bateau se tenait au milieu du salon. Un véritable bateau, avec les voiles, la coque, tout. Il resta quelques secondes clignant yeux, abasourdi, ce qui fit sourire Trafalgar. Une telle absurdité lui fit se questionner sur sa santé mentale. Peut-être que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une sorte de rêve depuis le début... Mais il ne dormait pas, il était un ange, songea-t-il, lui faisant immédiatement abandonner cette théorie. Non, il semblerait que la solution la plus évidente mais pas la moins surprenante était la bonne : il était véritablement dans une autre dimension, créée par un Dieu fou, dans laquelle celui-ci s'amusait visiblement pas mal.

Il fut donc conduit dans une des nombreuses chambres du lieu. Tout le décor était sur le thème des pirates, à priori, faisant se questionner Balthazar sur l'œuvre dont était tiré l'humain qui le guidait. Une fois arrivé dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé une chambre, il réalisa que cela pouvait plutôt faire office d'appartement. En effet, il avait son propre salon et sa propre salle de bain, en plus de la chambre. Trafalgar lui fit faire rapidement un tour, lui montrant les choses importantes, puis lui dit que lui-même resterait dans ses propres appartements, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne bouge pas trop d'ici s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les ailes coupées. Cette remarque le fit frissonner d'horreur, et il les agita légèrement, pour se rassurer qu'elles allaient biens. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il puisse les voir. Il se doutait que le Grand Sca pouvait les percevoir, mais celui-là n'était il pas seulement un humain ? Il n'était pas censé avoir la capacité de les voir. Etait-ce différent d'un univers à l'autre ? Quand bien même ils venaient de la Terre, une fois ici, certaines capacités apparaissaient peut-être chez les humains. Ou alors le Dieu y était pour quelque chose. Il ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

\- Tu vois mes ailes ? Tu es humain pourtant, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas censé les voir ? C'est possible que ce soit le fruit du démon que j'ai mangé qui fasse cet effet..."

Balthazar n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'en savoir plus que Trafalgar sortit en lui faisant un rapide geste de la main, et d'ajouter :

"Je devrais te surveiller, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à être sage."

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il était tout de même un archange, tout le monde ici le traitait comme un minable, il n'allait certainement pas accepter ces remarques longtemps. Il aurait pu tous les exploser d'un claquement de doigt, ils devraient lui montrer un peu plus de crainte et de respect !

"Comme tu es mignon et naïf. Bien sur que non, tu ne peux pas les exploser si facilement. Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais quelqu'un avec ta puissance se balader librement, si chacun de mes sujets n'étaient pas protégés ? Tu ne peux rien leur faire. Et je te déconseille d'essayer, d'ailleurs."

Balthazar sursauta, et se retourna brutalement. Assis en tailleur dans son lit se trouvait le Grand Sca, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Il n'était pas censé chercher à résoudre son problème, et celui de tous les univers par la même occasion ?

"Hé, mais... Tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

\- Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? Tu pensais vraiment trop fort.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Mmm, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- L'apprentissage du respect de la vie privée ?

\- Je suis pas certain que ça me soit très utile, mais soit, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je laisse tes pensées tranquille. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça."

Il se leva souplement du lit, et se rapprocha rapidement. Et dans un haussement d'épaule négligent, il affirma :

"Bon, tu viens avec moi, finalement, le petit ange !

\- ARCHange, le reprit encore une fois Balthazar, en lui jetant un regard noir."

Le Grand Sca ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil amusé devant son agacement évident. Il lui attrapa le poignet, et Balthazar n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander où ils allaient qu'ils avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

 *** Nodachi : une arme de la famille des katanas.**

 **Je sais, j'étais en retard pour poster ce chapitre, j'essaierai de bien le poster mercredi la semaine prochaine ! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il secoua ses plumes que le voyage avait ébouriffés. Se téléporter entre dimension ne faisait pas la même sensation qu'un endroit à un autre dans la sienne. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle impression, bien que cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'il l'expérimentait. Il vit du coin de l'œil ce fichu Grand dieu ricaner devant son léger malaise. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de dire quoi que ce soit, se reprenant en essayant de rester le plus noble possible.

Une fois seulement un peu plus à l'aise, il prit la peine de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de temple, avec des vitraux racontant une histoire qui semblait sanglante, des bancs en mauvais état et un étrange autel au fond.

"T'as perdu tous tes fidèle, p'tit Dieu ?"

Le concerné l'incendia du regard, et Balthazar craint pour sa vie pendant un instant. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie à l'origine. Ce Dieu aurait pu l'anéantir dès son arrivée dans son monde. Il l'avait certes emmené avec lui ici, mais encore une fois, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il ferait sûrement mieux d'être prudent. Mais ce mot ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui caractérisait généralement son comportement.

"Ce n'est pas un lieu de culte qui m'est dédié, idiot, cracha le Grand Sca, une fois que le feu dans ses yeux s'était un peu éteint.

\- C'est pour qui tout ça, alors ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il semblerait que ce soit celui pour qui tout cet endroit a été créé qui cause des problèmes. Je ne sais pas encore où il est, et non plus qui il est exactement. Je sais qu'il a eu son heure de gloire dans cet univers, mais je crois que cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Quelques années, tout au plus. Et son règne n'a pas beaucoup plu aux communautés locales, et il s'est retrouvé viré d'ici. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait où il a fui.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Je te manquais déjà ?"

Il reçut une nouvelle fusillade du regard, qu'il s'efforça d'atténuer avec un petit sourire charmeur, qui n'eut l'air de ne rien arranger.

"Tu es encore en vie pour le moment, mais tu ferais mieux de te calmer, petit ange. Je pourrais très bien t'exploser dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de tes services, au lieu de te renvoyer chez toi.

\- Oui, oui, désolé... Pourquoi je suis là, alors ?"

Il s'abstint pour cette fois de relever le "petit ange" et lui accorda même un léger sourire d'excuse. Il préférait tout de même éviter de mourir inutilement.

\- Y a une tablette que je n'ai pas été capable de traduire. Je me suis renseigné pour savoir quel langage c'était, et il se trouve que c'est probablement le seul que je ne parle pas. Le langage de chez toi, des Anges. De l'énochien.

\- Oh. Donc tu as besoin de moi ?"

Un grand sourire s'était affiché sur les lèvres de l'archange, ravi d'être devenu indispensable à ce Grand Sca pour qu'il puisse continuer son enquête. Quand il pensait qu'à la base, il avait volontairement évité tout ce qui touchait à ce mystère après sa visite chez les Winchester et voilà qu'il allait maintenant devoir aider à résoudre le problème, au côté d'un Dieu androgyne bien trop beau et désespérément agaçant. Sa situation aurait probablement pu être pire, s'il était tombé dans un autre univers.

"Ne te donne pas trop de valeur, j'ai besoin d'un ange, pas de toi spécifiquement. Tu te trouves juste être celui que j'avais sous la main. Mais si tu continues à être horripilant, je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer et d'aller en chercher un autre. Et sache que j'ai entendu ce "bien trop beau", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire définitivement satisfait.

\- Hey ! Tu avais dit que tu arrêtais de faire ça !

\- J'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression que tu hurles continuellement, je crois que c'est à cause de votre système de communication entre anges, ça amplifie tes pensées. T'en fais pas, j'avais déjà compris que je te plaisais dès que tu m'as vu."

Balthazar lui jeta un regard noir, et lui cria en pensée de se contrôler et de rester en dehors de sa tête, ce qui fit grimacer le Dieu, s'étant pris trop de décibel mental.

"Bon, elle est où, ta tablette, qu'on s'occupe de ça et que je puisse partir, et retrouver mon intimité de pensée ?

\- Si tu arrivais à les contrôler et à penser plus doucement, ça ne me sauterait pas au visage et je n'irai pas fouiller ton petit cerveau de moi-même. Elle est au fond, derrière l'autel.

\- Je fais un effort sur le volume, et toi t'en fais un pour ne pas écouter.

-Deal."

Les deux se serrèrent la main, avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres du Dieu. Balthazar sentit un frisson remonter le long de son bras au contact de sa main, et il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, au cas où son cerveau soit encore sur écoute. Une fois le marché passé, il se dirigea vers l'autel, derrière lequel il trouva une pierre posée sur un bloc. Il s'approcha, un peu méfiant si jamais un quelconque piège était placé dessus. Comme il ne voyait aucun mécanisme caché, et ne sentait aucun danger, il prit la tablette entre ses mains, alla s'asseoir dans des marches, et commença à déchiffrer. Le Dieu était venu s'installer à côté de lui sans un mot, patientant.

"Si tu t'attends à ce que je te lise tout maintenant, tu vas être déçu. Ca ressemble aux tablettes qu'on a chez moi, sur les Anges ou les Démons, c'est pas écrit simplement comme un Harry Potter, hein, c'est plutôt des longues phrases ambigües que je vais devoir comprendre. Je parierai que c'est mon père qui l'a écrite aussi d'ailleurs. Il aime bien être incompréhensible.

\- Je crois en effet que c'est ton Dieu qui a également créé cet univers, répliqua le Grand Sca, distraitement."

Balthazar fronça les sourcils, étonné. Son monde n'était donc pas le seul que son père avait créé ? Il savait qu'aussi bien les Anges que les Humains l'avaient déçu, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait allé créer autre chose. Il s'en sentit presque vexé, comme s'il pensait faire parti des privilégiés que Dieu avait fabriqué, d'autant plus qu'il était un des Archanges et qu'ils étaient bien peu. Finalement, il n'était peut-être qu'un détail dans toutes ces expériences qu'avait menées son père. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il partait si souvent sans revenir, il s'occupait certainement de ses autres univers qu'il avait mieux réussi que le sien. Une pointe de tristesse le traversa, réalisant à quel point il n'était rien pour ce père auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir. Constatant son trouble soudain, le Grand Sca planta ses yeux dans les siens, en se penchant vers lui, provoquant à nouveau un léger frisson à Balthazar.

"Il t'arrive quoi, là, p'tit ange ? Oh... Tu pensais que ton monde était son unique création ?

\- On a dit que tu arrêtais. Et c'est Archange.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter pour comprendre. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, après ce que je viens de dire. Pauvre petit ange pas si unique qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Je me passerai de tes remarques, si tu veux que je te traduise ce truc, merci.

\- Fais pas cette tête de déprime, je vais finir par me sentir obligé de te consoler, et je préférerais éviter. Je crois savoir qu'il n'y a que ce monde en plus du tien créé par ton père, si cela peut te faire sentir un peu mieux."

Etonnement, Balthazar eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus trop de sarcasme dans cette dernière phrase. Est-ce qu'il était réellement en train d'essayer d'être sympathique avec lui ? Dans le doute, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans la tablette. Il soupira devant tant de phrases sibyllines, qu'il allait devoir essayer de comprendre tant bien que mal. Il fit rapidement apparaître du papier et un crayon, et commença à prendre des notes, sous le regard du Grand Sca. Après une longue demie heure silencieuse, il finit par prendre la parole :

"Bon, je sens qu'on en a pour un temps interminable, je peux pas faire quelque chose pour aider ?"

Balthazar hésita quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que le Dieu pourrait faire, plutôt que de rester planté à côté de lui à attendre. La solitude du lieu et l'envie de déjà faire une pause provoquèrent plusieurs pensées peu catholiques qui traversèrent rapidement son esprit. Il secoua précipitamment la tête, chassant ces images avant que l'autre ne les intercepte malgré leur promesse. Il se reprit et griffonna quelques mots sur un papier, qu'il lui tendit.

"Tu peux faire des recherches sur ce qu'est tout ça. Ce sont des mots dont je n'ai aucune idée de la signification, mais je pense qu'on se rapproche du but, il y a un passage qui parle de sceau dimensionnel.

\- Super, je vais m'occuper de ça. Je te laisse, p'tit ange, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Archange, s'exclama Balthazar, mais trop tard, le Dieu s'était déjà volatilisé."

Il soupira, restant seul pour continuer le travail. Il aurait préféré avoir l'autre rôle, c'était vraiment ennuyeux de lire et tenter de percer le mystère de cette tablette. Au moins, le Grand Sca allait se balader et découvrir des informations intéressantes. Il allait sûrement mieux comprendre le texte une fois qu'il aurait l'explication de plusieurs termes, d'ailleurs, il avait hâte qu'il revienne. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait qu'il commençait également à apprécier la présence de celui-ci. Du moins, c'était toujours mieux qu'avoir pour seul compagnie l'ambiance lugubre du lieu, avec des statues plutôt louches qui l'encerclaient, se dit-il. Et il fallait bien avouer que finalement, malgré le côté beaucoup trop énervant de ce Dieu, il commençait à s'amuser avec lui. Il s'efforça une nouvelle fois d'éloigner ses pensées pour se fixer de nouveau sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sinon en un rien de temps, il arrêterait tout et partirait explorer l'église avant même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Plusieurs heures défilèrent, durant lesquelles un silence plombant l'entourait, parfois seulement coupé par des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient d'il ne savait trop où, ou des grattements qu'il n'essaya pas d'identifier, préférant rester dans l'ignorance. Il avait quasiment intégralement traduit la tablette, seul certains passages restaient relativement obscures, il espérait que les réponses collectées par le Grand Sca quand il serait de retour l'aideraient à les éclaircir. Mais il avait déjà une bonne idée de l'histoire globale que racontait cette pierre. Il avait compris que c'était celle du monde dans lequel il était. Une période de paix avait duré plutôt longuement, après que 3 Déesses (à priori créées par son père, justement) aient fabriqué ce monde, y laissant une certaine Triforce, séparé en trois parties : la Force, la Sagesse et le Courage. Cela faisait parti des choses dont il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la signification. Evidemment, une personne mal intentionnée avait tenté de s'en emparer et d'asservir tout le monde. Un héros nommé Link avait sauvé la planète, ils avaient fait la fête et à partir de là, tout était assez compliqué. Il avait reconnu un sort, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer à quoi il servait, et plusieurs termes étonnants parsemés le reste du texte. Mais il était certain qu'il y avait une histoire de dimension, qui le persuadait qu'il tenait le bon coupable. Il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre, le retrouver, l'exploser en lui disant d'arrêter de perturber les univers, et le problème serait réglé ! Il pourrait finalement retrouver son monde, enfin.

Sur ces pensées positives, le Grand Sca apparut soudainement à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il proposa d'échanger leurs informations et de compléter les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre l'ensemble, ce que l'Archange accepta. Il commença par lui expliquer tout le début de l'histoire, qu'il avait réussi à comprendre.

"En effet, j'ai trouvé plusieurs informations sur ce Link, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver, par contre. Mais plusieurs personnes le connaissent, il est un peu vu comme un héros ici, et malgré cela, personne ne sait où il se trouve. C'est dommage, en plus d'avoir l'air mignon, il aurait pu nous aider."

Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant la futilité du Dieu.

"Bref, ce garçon a tué le grand méchant d'ici, sur lequel je n'avais pas d'autres informations que son nom, Ganondorf. Tu as trouvé autre chose ?

\- Evidemment. Il était le chef d'un des peuples ici, mais il a voulu s'emparer de la Triforce, qui est l'autre chose sur laquelle tu m'as demandé d'enquêter. Mais comme elle était en trois parties, il n'a réussi à obtenir que la Force, pendant que deux autres personnes, dont ce Link, avaient la Sagesse et le Courage. Il a réuni d'autres personnes pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ce Ganondorf, et ces derniers l'auraient enfermé dans une autre dimension, à l'aide d'un sceau dimensionnel. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il a trouvé le moyen de le briser, et de se l'approprier. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gens qui ne se débarrassent pas définitivement de leurs ennemis, causant des ennuis à d'autres personnes une fois qu'eux ont disparus. Ils peuvent pas simplement les tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- Il y a des gens qui ont des valeurs, tu sais.

\- Je me demande comment ils font pour supporter de vivre ainsi. Bref, cet abruti s'est échappé, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il cherche à faire, mais en tout cas il se balade entre les univers, en laissant des trous un peu partout derrière lui. Et comme tous les héros de ce monde ont décidé de disparaître, ça va être à nous de nous taper le sale boulot.

\- Nous ? Je croyais que tu comptais te débarrasser de moi aussitôt que je ne te serais plus utile. A priori, ça y est. Tu dois retrouver ce Ganondorf, et lui coller une dérouillé. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider ?"

Il l'observa un instant sans répondre, le dévisageant rapidement de haut en bas, avec un léger sourire et une lueur mi amusée mi autre chose dans le regard, avant de prendre finalement la parole :

"Oh, j'ai bien plusieurs idées dans lesquelles tu pourrais m'être utile. Mais en attendant de les mettre en pratique, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais potentiellement m'aider à massacrer cet idiot. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de sa puissance et même si je suis persuadé de pouvoir le réduire en bouilli tout seul, j'aime bien me battre avec quelqu'un."

Balthazar plissa les yeux, surpris. Est-ce qu'il venait plus ou moins d'avouer qu'il appréciait d'être avec lui ? Si cela pouvait lui permettre de survivre, et même de retourner chez lui à la fin, il n'allait clairement pas s'en plaindre. Il lui tendit la main en répondant :

"Bon, dans ce cas, je te suis, allons trouver ce gars.

\- Comme si tu avais le choix, de toute façon."

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa pour la centième fois de ses lèvres, et il sentit que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Un ricanement lui répondit, tandis qu'une main prenait la sienne pour qu'ils se téléportent en dehors de ce temple.

* * *

 **Eeeet la suite la semaine prochaine ! :) (D'ailleurs, j'étais à l'heure pour poster ce chapitre, félicitations à moi \o/ )**


	4. Chapter 4

Ils savaient que leur recherche allait être longue, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. En effet, le Dieu avait déjà essayé plusieurs pistes, qui s'étaient malheureusement toutes avérées infructueuse. De plus, maintenant que ce fou était en possibilité de voyager entre les univers, cela faisait d'autant plus d'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Et ils ne comptaient certainement pas explorer toutes les dimensions existantes jusqu'à tomber sur lui. Le seul problème était que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir la moindre idée d'où il avait fui, ou encore de quels étaient ses projets. A part causer des perturbations entre les univers, il ne faisait pas grand chose, et les deux se demandaient si son but était simplement d'attendre qu'une dimension finisse par exploser, ou s'il cherchait quelque chose de spécial.

Heureusement, le Grand Sca avait réussi à savoir quel trou dimensionnel avait été fait le plus récemment, leur permettant de commencer leur recherche par là. Lorsqu'ils l'empruntèrent, ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes sur une nouvelle planète. Evidemment, le Dieu qui l'accompagnait savait parfaitement où ils étaient, mais n'avait pas jugé utile d'en informer Balthazar avant de les téléporter, comme toujours. Ce dernier se sentit donc encore une fois perdu en observant autour de lui. Il semblait être dans une forêt, le soleil brillait, et tout était calme. Il fut presque soulagé pendant quelques minutes, ayant l'impression d'être dans un lieu calme et paisible, pour changer. Peut-être que pour une fois, c'était un univers tranquille, avec personne de méchant ! Voir même le monde des Bisounours pour de vrai ! Il resta tout de même un peu sur ses gardes, sans bouger. Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel devant sa méfiance, et il l'entraîna en le tirant par la main qu'il n'avait pas lâché pour qu'il avance. Balthazar se détendit finalement, et commença à avancer parmi les hautes herbes. Il hésita à demander où ils étaient, mais s'il ne lui disait rien, c'était probablement un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors à quoi bon le questionner ? Le nom de l'endroit ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup.

Il aurait presque pu se croire en promenade romantique dans une forêt quelconque, avec son rendez-vous du moment. Il était un peu étonné d'avoir encore sa main dans la sienne, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Non seulement parce qu'il était vraiment attirant, mais également parce que cela avait un petit côté rassurant. Non pas que Balthazar avait peur et n'était pas capable de se défendre en cas de danger, mais... Ok, il n'était peut-être effectivement pas totalement rassuré, dans ces lieux totalement inconnus. Alors qu'un Dieu soit présent, et apparemment en train de s'attacher à lui, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il ne put profiter qu'à peine un quart d'heure de calme. Il commençait déjà à trouver les hautes herbes agaçantes, il ne voyait pas tellement où il mettait les pieds, et il avait horreur de cela. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le seul inconvénient de ce monde. Alors qu'il était concentré entre où il avançait, et les branches qui manquaient de l'éborgner à chaque pas, il aperçut un flash vert se jeter sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de hurler, ne pensant même pas à se protéger sous la surprise. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, étonné de ne pas avoir mal, il vit le Dieu qui avait à ses pieds un... Insecateur ?!

Balthazar resta éberlué un instant, ne trouvant pas que dire, pour une fois. Tout commençait à lui paraître trop improbable. Le monde de Pokémons, sérieusement ? Il avait la sensation d'être plongé en plein dans un roman complètement absurde. Ce genre d'univers existait vraiment ? Les Pokémons étaient réels quelque part dans un autre monde que le sien ? Il avait beaucoup trop l'impression de nager en plein délire.

"Je te croyais un peu plus combatif que ça... Terrifié par un petit Pokémon, ridicule, lui dit le Grand Sca en se retournant vers lui, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- J'ai été surpris ! Si tu m'avais dit où nous étions aussi...

\- Parce que tu connais cet univers ?

\- Evidemment, tout le monde connait les Pokémons, tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Pour la simple création d'un autre que tu es."

Balthazar lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et reprit leur marche, lui passant devant, agacé. Le Dieu lui emboîta le pas, retenant un rire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de commenter :

"Je ne suis pas certain d'encore vouloir de ton aide pour le boss final, si tu le tapes comme ça, tu risques de te faire exploser après une seconde de combat.

\- Peu importe, tu seras là pour me protéger, de toute façon, j'ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi, petit Sca."

Il se retourna, et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, qui fit plisser les yeux du Dieu.

"C'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, petit ange, sois en sûr."

Alors que Balthazar allait répliquer dans un éclat de rire, le Dieu claqua des doigts, et il sentit ses lèvres se coller l'une à l'autre, empêchant le moindre son de sortir. L'expression de stupeur et de début de panique apparurent sur ses traits, déclenchant le rire de son vis-à-vis qui lui repassa devant. L'Archange le rattrapa rapidement, le foudroyant du regard. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans une agitation silencieuse. Balthazar faisait tout pour que le Dieu lui redonne la parole, tandis que ce dernier l'ignorait superbement, se retenant de rire aux éclats, et le repoussant quand il devenait un peu trop envahissant.

C'est seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une ville qu'il daigna lui parler de nouveau :

"Bienvenue à Céladopole, dans la région de Kanto, petit ange. Me regarde pas comme ça, tu vas la récupérer, ta voix. Quand tu arrêteras de me gêner."

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues de la ville, mais ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait que très peu de gens dehors. Ils apercevaient parfois des silhouettes derrière des vitres, qui rabattaient leur rideau dès qu'ils les voyaient passer. Ce fut lorsqu'ils voulurent aborder un homme planté au milieu de la route et qu'ils le virent s'enfuir dès qu'ils l'approchèrent, qu'ils commencèrent à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, mi étonné mi inquiet. Le Grand Sca lui décolla les lèvres d'un rapide claquement de doigt, avant de prendre la parole :

"Soit ils sont tous dérangés ici, soit il s'est passé quelque chose de louche.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça ! Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire si tu recommences, mais je te promets que ça va pas te plaire !

\- Tu sais que je peux te faire bien pire, si tu continues... Alors fixe-toi sur le problème actuel, et arrête de te plaindre.

\- Lequel ? Celui de tous les univers, ou celui de cette ville ?

\- Les deux. Sauf si c'est trop pour ton petit cerveau.

\- Tu me fatigues tellement, je vois même pas comment j'arrive encore à penser.

\- Félicitations, tu ne hurles plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, pas la peine de me dire comment je pense."

Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour interroger plus de personne et de se retrouver d'ici une demie heure, là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Balthazar décida d'abandonner la rue, puisqu'il n'y trouvait de toute façon personne, ou alors ils fuyaient. Il s'approcha de la maison la plus proche, et il frappa à la porte. Après un petit temps d'attente sans réponse, il frappa une nouvelle fois. N'obtenant toujours rien, il hésita un court instant avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Après tout, il avait joué aux jeux sur Gameboy, et jamais il n'avait vu Sacha s'embêter à frapper aux portes. C'était peut-être ainsi que les choses marchaient dans ce monde.

Il entra tout de même prudemment, et il eut raison. A peine son pied fut-il posé sur le sol de la maison, qu'il eut le temps d'entr'apercevoir un éclair rouge. Cette fois-ci, il s'y attendait, et esquiva le Pokémon qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, sortant de sa Pokéball. Il soupira et d'un claquement de doigt aussi bien maîtrisé que celui du Grand Sca, il immobilisa la petite créature. C'était un petit Chétiflor, qui ne semblait absolument pas sûr de lui. L'Archange eut aussitôt de la peine, mais préféra tout de même le laissait dans l'incapacité d'attaquer pour le moment. Le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec son dresseur, du moins. Il remarqua ce dernier, qui restait figé, de terreur ou de surprise, il ne savait pas tellement.

"Bonjour ! Je vais libérer ta bestiole dans un instant, et je ne vais faire de mal à personne. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, et si vous avez aperçu un homme qui n'est pas censé être dans ce monde, peut-être ?

\- Euh... Qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est pas important ça, je ne suis que de passage. Normalement. J'espère. Vous pouvez juste me répondre, ce serait sympa, et je gagnerais du temps. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? La Team Rocket est partout, tout le monde en parle. Il n'est plus possible de sortir de chez soi, sans se faire kidnapper ses Pokémons. J'ai cru que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux, qu'ils attaquaient jusque dans les maisons maintenant.

\- Oh évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter... Vous avez pas un Sacha pour régler ces problèmes ? Et concernant l'homme, vous n'avez aucune information pour moi ?

\- Sacha ? Je ne connais pas de Sacha. Et je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, je suis désolé."

La déception de ne pas en savoir plus à propos de Ganondorf l'agaça, mais au moins, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde. En même temps, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il voyait difficilement ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre. Il était dans le monde des Pokémons, les habitants devaient se faire attaquer par la Team Rocket toutes les semaines. Il libéra le Chétiflor, qui se précipita pour se réfugier contre son dresseur qui le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Balthazar se sentit presque attendri devant la scène. Comment pouvait-il exister des personnes mal intentionnées dans ce monde, alors que tous les autres étaient si touchants ?

Il alla visiter plusieurs autres maisons, mais n'arriva pas à obtenir plus d'informations. Même lorsqu'il décrivit du mieux qu'il pouvait ce fameux Ganondorf, personne ne voyait de qui il parlait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait que quelques détails à délivrer sur le physique de cet homme, il n'avait que le peu de choses qui étaient inscrite sur la tablette. La demi-heure défila rapidement, et il alla attendre son acolyte à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne patienta qu'une minute avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse soudainement, et il réussit à ne pas sursauter cette fois.

"Alors, t'as trouvé quoi, toi ?

\- Que la Team Rocket cherchait encore à détruire tout dans ce monde de fou. Sinon, pas grand-chose, et toi ?

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir cherché ? Que le problème ici était la Team Rocket n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, de toute façon. Le plus important était plutôt de trouver ce Ganondorf.

\- Je n'ai pas le privilège de me téléporter partout, moi ! Et les habitants de cette ville ne savaient rien à propos de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Evidemment, trouve-toi des excuses. Pendant que tu ne servais à rien, j'ai appris qu'il était venu dans ce monde et cherchait toutes les parties de la Triforce qu'il n'a toujours pas. Seulement, j'ai cru comprendre que cette fois-ci, ils les ont mises en sécurité dans différents univers, que Link en garde une, Zelda une seconde et je ne sais pas qui garde la troisième. Il parcourt donc toutes les dimensions afin de les retrouver.

\- Oh. On avance ! Et il n'est plus ici, je suppose ? Il a trouvé quelque chose, ou non ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit tombé sur quoique ce soit ici. Et il semblerait effectivement qu'il ait quitté cette planète.

\- Tu peux savoir où il est parti ?

\- Evidemment. Donne-moi cinq minutes."

Il disparut, laissant encore une fois Balthazar. Celui-ci décida de se balader encore un peu, le temps qu'il revienne. Il le retrouverait bien, de toute façon, autant profiter un peu de ce monde qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il entra dans un magasin, et parcourut les rayons avec curiosité. Il n'y avait que d'étranges potions, qui servaient probablement pour les capacités ou les points de vie des Pokémons. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les allées, et finit au bout du magasin. Il vit une poignée, plus ou moins camouflée derrière les produits vendus. La curiosité l'emporta, et il ne résista pas à l'envie de repousser les articles pour tirer sur la manette. Il vit avec ahurissement la moitié de l'étagère se déplacer dans un cliquètement soudain, pour laisser place à un escalier. Il venait de découvrir un passage secret. Dans une boutique, dans l'univers de Pokémon. Un sourire ravi apparut sur ses lèvres. Avec un frisson d'excitation, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, vérifiant que le vendeur ne le voyait pas, et il pénétra dans l'escalier. Le rayonnage reprit sa place dans son dos, et il fut plongé dans le noir un bref instant, avant que des lampes sur les côtés ne s'allument.

Après la volée de marche, il arriva rapidement dans une grande salle vide, plusieurs porte s'offrant à lui. Il choisit de passer la première sur sa gauche. Il ouvrit prudemment, se préparant à l'armée de Pokémon qui pouvait lui sauter dessus. Au lieu de cela, il vit deux personnes, en combinaison étrange, avec la lettre R cousue dessus, plongées en grande discussion. Il s'approcha, mais étant de dos, ils ne le voyaient pas. Il était dans une sorte de salon, il y avait une table et un canapé, ainsi que des étagères remplies de livres. Une fois à un mètre d'eux, il toussota pour attirer leur attention. Les deux firent un bond, et se retournèrent précipitamment, pokéball en main.

"Désolé de déranger, j'étais juste curieux de découvrir l'endroit. Vous êtes la Team Rocket, non ? Arrêtez avec vos Pokémons, ça ne sert à rien contre moi, et je n'en ai pas pour faire un combat.

\- Tu n'en as pas, et tu viens t'aventurer ici ? Imprudent."

Ils libérèrent chacun la petite créature prisonnière de leur pokéball. Balthazar soupira et comme il l'avait fait précédemment, se contenta de claquer des doigts avec agacement. Pourquoi les gens ne l'écoutaient-ils pas lorsqu'il disait que c'était inutile ? Le smogo et le arbok furent immobilisés, et les deux restèrent également pétrifiés sous la surprise.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe dans les autres pièces, histoire que je m'embête pas à visiter celles qui sont vides ou aussi inutiles que celle-ci.

\- Euh... Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux juste me balader. Je vous conseille de me répondre, parce que j'aurais pas trop de scrupule à vous rendre dans le même état que vos Pokémons et à ne pas vous libérer contrairement à eux."

Il les vit se consulter du regard, pas certains de la démarche à suivre. Ils ne devaient pas être habitués à ce genre de chose ici. Habituellement, ils ne croisaient que des personnes qui les défiaient avec leur Pokémons. Malheureusement pour eux, la patience de Balthazar était rapidement épuisée quand il savait pertinemment qu'il était celui qui avait le dessus. Dans un nouveau claquement de doigt, il les fit se mettre à genou, et soupira.

"Je vous ai prévenus. C'est pourtant simple, répondez juste à ma question.

\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il plissa les yeux, et apposa une pression invisible contre la gorge de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Il paniqua aussitôt :

"Je vais répondre, je vais répondre ! Euh.. Donc ici, c'est le QG de la Team Rocket, mais je pense que vous avez deviné... La porte en face en entrant, il y a le bureau du chef et les expériences, et celle à droite, c'est là où se trouvent les Pokémons capturés."

L'Archange réfléchit un instant s'il voulait savoir la raison de ces kidnappings. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu'il s'en fichait, il allait simplement les libérer, et exploser le chef. Il sourit en pensant que c'était un peu le rêve de beaucoup de petits terriens qu'il était en train de réaliser. Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette soudaine attitude chevaleresque, mais c'était tellement facile qu'il se sentirait presque coupable de ne pas aider les habitants de cette planète. Surtout s'ils n'avaient pas leur Sacha pour les secourir. Ou alors celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé dans cette ville, peut-être. Peu importait, il se sentait l'âme charitable aujourd'hui, et il ferait donc une bonne action.

Il ressortit de la pièce en libérant les Pokémons mais en laissant les deux hommes à genoux. Quand ils commencèrent à se plaindre, il leur retira également la voix. Imitation revancharde de ce que le Grand Sca lui avait fait, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il choisit d'aller voir en premier les Pokémons, pour les libérer. Il ouvrit la porte sur la droite, et se retrouva devant des dizaines de cages, retenant chacune plusieurs Pokémons. Il eut le cœur serré en voyant l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir vécu le pire combat de leur vie, partiellement ensanglanté pour la plupart. Ils étaient assis ou allongés, et de petites plaintes s'échappaient de certaines cages. Quelques rares levèrent les yeux sur lui quand il arriva, mais la grande majorité ne réagit même pas.

Lorsque ce genre de situation se produisait dans sa Gameboy, il n'était pas spécialement touché, puisque ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais voir cela de manière réelle faisait sincèrement mal. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se dépêcha de les essuyer d'un geste irrité. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir toutes les grilles, et il vit les Pokémons commencer à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il les pressa de sortir vite, à base de "allez, allez, j'ai pas que ça à faire, non plus !". Ils comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux de s'échapper d'ici tant qu'ils le pouvaient, et se précipitèrent vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Une fois le dernier sorti, il referma la porte, et remonta les escaliers, avec une ribambelle de petits êtres qui le suivaient. Il chercha le mécanisme pour réactiver l'ouverture, et le trouva assez facilement. A peine le passage fut-il ouvert qu'ils envahirent le magasin, surprenant le vendeur. Balthazar décida de lui faire confiance pour les faire sortir et les aider, et il se retourna pour aller s'occuper du chef.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une paire d'yeux bleu-gris aux reflets dorés qui avaient l'air passablement énervés.


	5. Chapter 5

Ses ailes se recroquevillèrent contre lui, et il fit la même bouille qu'un enfant qui savait qu'il venait de commettre une bêtise.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Je t'avais dit que j'en avais pour cinq minutes, je te cherchais !

\- Tu m'as trouvé, ça va...

\- J'ai du me concentrer pour entendre où tu étais, tu crois vraiment qu'on a du temps à perdre comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs ?

\- Euh, je... J'ai sauvé les Pokémons enfermés ici... Et euh... J'allais voir le chef de la Team Rocket...

\- Mais on se balade pas entre les univers pour les sauver, tu sais ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je sais !... Mais... On peut quand même exploser leur chef...?"

Le regard que lui lança le Grand Sca le fit se sentir vraiment, vraiment minuscule et impuissant. Il lui fit son regard le plus suppliant, avec une moue qu'il essaya de rendre adorable, et tenta un petit :

"... S'il te plaît ?"

Un soupir agacé et légèrement amusé se fit entendre.

"J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un gamin qui fait un caprice. En quoi ça t'intéresse de sauver ces Pokémons ?

\- J'te laisserai faire ce que tu veux si on va frapper ce type, et j'arrêterai de te chercher tout le temps ! Je peux pas partir en laissant tout ce monde dans la peur, comme ça. Je les ai déjà sauvés sur le jeu vidéo, maintenant, j'ai envie de les sauver en vrai !

\- Tu sais très bien que je fais déjà ce que je veux.

\- Disons que j'arrêterai de te critiquer... Allez, s'il te plaît, je suis sûr que ça va t'amuser autant que moi !

\- ...Ca n'a pas intérêt à durer plus de dix minutes.

\- Mais non, surtout avec toi de mon côté, ce sera réglé en moins de deux !

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton hypocrisie, non plus, merci bien.

\- Hey, pour une fois que j'étais sincère !"

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Balthazar sentit des frissons le parcourir encore une fois. Le Dieu avait légèrement plissé les yeux, avec l'air d'essayer de comprendre ce que l'Archange pensait vraiment. La promesse de ne plus se balader dans son petit crâne le frustrait plutôt, dans la situation immédiate. Il préféra donc ne pas se pencher plus sur les intentions de Balthazar, et décida d'aller régler le problème de ce monde rapidement, puis de passer à autre chose. Il marmonna un "Allons-y !" et il lui reprit la main avant de descendre les escaliers.

Balthazar marqua une seconde de surprise, la situation ne nécessitant pas de téléportation, le contact n'était pas forcément obligatoire. Il semblerait que cela devenait une habitude... L'Archange resserra légèrement ses doigts autour de la main, cette fois-ci, et il vit un petit sourire ironique relever les lèvres du Dieu. Balthazar l'entraîna dans la bonne direction, vers la dernière porte qu'il n'avait pas encore franchie. Il savait qu'ils avaient largement l'avantage face à cet ennemi, et cela l'amusait particulièrement. Et puis, cet affrontement leur ferait un entraînement facile avant le vrai combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener à deux.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, remplie de machine et de tuyaux de toutes sortes. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt les cuves remplis de liquide, avec des Pokémons qui baignaient à l'intérieur. Tous les deux firent une grimace de dégoût devant le spectacle. La Team Rocket paraissait vraiment monstrueuse lorsque l'on constatait ses agissements de ses propres yeux, et non à travers un écran interposé composé de pixel. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient, courant partout. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'ils entendaient, ils avaient finalement remarqué la libération de tous leurs prisonniers et cela ne leur avait pas trop plu. Balthazar frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. Aussitôt, ils s'immobilisèrent tous, et tournèrent leur regard vers les deux inconnus qui se tenaient devant la porte. Il toussota avant de prendre la parole :

"Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous enleviez les Pokémons des autres, et que vous faisiez peur aux gens, en plus. J'ai pas envie de vous tuer, tous, alors soyez gentils, et donnez-nous simplement votre patron !

\- Ah ? On ne les tue pas tous ?

\- Mais non, on ne peut pas tuer autant de gens, Sca !

\- Sca ? releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas dit "p'tit Sca", s'exclama précipitamment Balthazar, en levant les deux mains dans un signe pour prouver son innocence, et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour te parler. Grand Sca, ça fait vraiment trop long et trop pompeux pour une simple discussion.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait me contrarier ?

\- Tu vas pas te vexer parce que je cherchais comment t'appeler, quand même ?

\- Ne pas m'appeler du tout m'allait très bien. Mais soit, allons-y pour Sca."

Un grand sourire ravi illumina le visage de l'Archange, et le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel avec un air blasé. Balthazar hésita presque à passer sa main dans les mèches rouges pour profiter de sa petite victoire exceptionnelle, mais il se reprit aux derniers moments. Il préférait ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin, et c'était certain qu'il serait repoussé avec un regard noir. Durant leur conversation, tous les membres de la Team Rocket avaient commencé à s'affoler, faisant apparaître des Pokémons un peu partout.

Avec un froncement de sourcil dédaigneux, Balthazar les fit tous disparaître, les faisant rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur du magasin, qu'il avait précédemment libérés.

"Je crois que vous n'avez pas tellement compris. Déjà, je m'adresse à vous, on laisse vos Pokémons en-dehors de ce conflit. Je sais que c'est comme ça que vous réglez tout ici, mais j'en ai pas, et c'est pas mes méthodes. On veut juste votre chef.

\- Oh, attend, j'ai une super idée !"

Le Dieu à ses côtés arborait un immense sourire, et paraissait excessivement fier de lui, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement son complice. Devant le regard qu'il lui jeta, le Grand Sca se sentit obligé de préciser, en soupirant :

"Ca n'implique aucun meurtre, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Enfin... Je crois. Tais-toi, et admire."

Un halo rose lumineux apparut autour de chacun des dresseurs autour d'eux, et ils commencèrent à vraiment paniquer. La plupart montrèrent précipitamment du doigt une porte derrière les machines, pour indiquer où se trouvait leur patron, en espérant qu'ils seraient épargnés par le sort que leur réservaient ces hommes qui venaient de nul part et ne combattaient pas avec des Pokémons. Mais un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du Dieu, et après les avoir brièvement remerciés de leur coopération, il appliqua ce qu'il avait en tête. Balthazar écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Il voyait chacune des personnes entourées du halo devenir une silhouette de la même couleur, et il commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait déjà vu les dessins animés Pokémons, et savait à quoi cela ressemblait lorsqu'un Pokémon retournait dans la balle qui lui servait de maison. Chacune des pokéballs qui avaient auparavant contenues les Pokémons qu'il avait téléportés avec les autres s'ouvrirent, et aspirèrent les hommes qui devinrent des rayons rosés. Ils prirent place dans les pokéballs, qui se refermèrent juste après.

Balthazar fixa le Grand Sca, avec une expression hébétée sur le visage.

"Euh... On est sûr qu'ils vont survivre ?

\- Je suppose... Les Pokémons y parviennent bien ! Bon, il en reste plus qu'un ! On peut le tuer, lui ?

\- Si tu veux, capitula finalement Balthazar, en soupirant."

L'expression du Grand Sca à ces mots fit frémir Balthazar, qui fut soulagé de ne pas être celui qu'il avait pris pour ennemi. Elle lui fit même douter de vouloir le suivre dans le bureau, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit présent pour limiter les potentielles actions trop cruelles qu'il aurait l'envie de mettre en œuvre. Puis il songea qu'il fallait également s'occuper des Pokémons restés dans les liquides. Ils gagneraient du temps s'ils se séparaient, et ils avaient une autre personne à combattre, qui n'allait pas les attendre sagement dans l'univers dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il était préférable qu'il laisse Sca aller dans le bureau, et que lui libère les Pokémons. De toute façon, il était sûr que l'homme derrière toute cette organisation méritait absolument ce que lui ferait le Dieu.

"Je te laisse gérer ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ces Pokémons, ça te va ?

\- Avec plaisir, tu me laisses la meilleure partie. A tout de suite !

Il entra dans la pièce, et Balthazar commença aussitôt à s'activer. Il chercha à comprendre les boutons qui clignotaient dans tous les sens, mais finit par abandonner, et se contenta d'exploser le verre qui retenait le premier Pokémon, qui était un petit Bulbizarre. Tout s'écoula sur le sol, et il récupéra doucement le petit animal, qui papillonnait des yeux. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'allait pas mourir immédiatement, il le laissa, et s'approcha de la seconde cuve. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit le premier hurlement. De peur, il lui sembla. Une grimace passa brièvement sur son visage, et il explosa la seconde vitre, libérant un Piafabec. A la troisième cuve, il constata que la peur s'était transformée en douleur qui semblait relativement intense. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, valait-il mieux qu'il intervienne ? Mais le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, tous les bruits se stoppèrent. Il songea que cela avait était plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors qu'il s'occupait du quatrième prisonnier, le cri reprit soudainement, et il soupira. Cela avait effectivement été bien trop rapide pour être réel. Il prit finalement la décision de le laisser faire, et finit tranquillement d'exploser les dernière cuves. Il réunit les petits rescapés, et les mena vers la sortie. Il fut accueilli par le vendeur, qui lui expliqua que la Team Rocket menaçait de lui enlever ses Pokémons s'il ne les laissait pas utiliser ce passage dans son magasin. Il était infiniment soulagé que tout cela prenne fin. Il récupéra tous les anciens prisonniers, et les amena au centre Pokémon de la ville.

Une fois Balthazar redescendu, il fut surpris par le silence qui régnait. La main sur la poignée du bureau, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Comme il s'en était douté, une quantité assez impressionnante de sang recouvrait une bonne partie des surfaces de la pièce. Le Grand Sca se tourna vers lui, un adorable sourire illuminant ses traits. Des tâches rouges étaient également présentes sur ses vêtements, et probablement dans ses cheveux, mais leur couleur ne permettait pas d'en être sûr.

"Problème résolu, petit ange !

\- Archange, soupira Balthazar, d'un ton convaincu que sa remarque ne servirait à rien.

\- Les Pokémons sont tous délivrés ? Vivants ?

\- Oui, je les ai amenés au vendeur, il s'en occupe. Tu veux en garder un ? Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Ils doivent être au centre Pokémon.

\- Mmm... Pourquoi pas... T'as croisé un Draco ?

\- Oui, il avait l'air pas trop mal en point d'ailleurs.

\- On va le chercher ?

\- Je te suis, moi.

\- Attention, t'es en train de devenir un de mes fidèles ! s'exclama le Grand Sca, en lui tirant la langue.

\- Dans tes rêves, j'ai surtout pas vraiment le choix, soupira Balthazar."

Le Grand Sca ricana à sa réponse, puis les téléporta tous les deux dans le centre Pokémon. Ils virent tout de suite le Draco, qui venait de se faire soigner. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, et lui parlèrent doucement, tout en le cajolant. En quelques minutes, le Pokémon commençait déjà à vouloir les suivre. Ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'appartenait à personne, ce qui était le cas, et ils décidèrent donc de l'adopter.

"Avec toutes tes histoires de sauvetage, on a quand même pris pas mal de retard. J'espère pour toi que Ganondorf est toujours là où je pense qu'il est.

\- On a mis moins d'une heure à tout régler, y a pas de raison qu'il soit parti. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Sur une planète de glace, que tu ne dois pas connaître, il n'y a personne qui y vit.

\- Super, on va donc devoir se balader sur toute la planète jusqu'à tomber dessus...

\- Je pense que si une des partie de la Triforce s'y trouve, on ressentira tous les deux sa puissance. Bon, on y va !"

Il posa une main sur le Draco, et de l'autre, il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Balthazar, qui se laissa faire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre (en retard d'un jour, je sais XD Mais il est là, maintenant :p)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils apparurent dans un désert de glace, avec une tempête de neige qui les assaillit dans l'instant. Balthazar fut le plus rapide pour leur faire apparaître un bouclier qui les protégeait, mais le peu de temps qui était passé avait suffi à tremper leur vêtement. Le Grand Sca marmonna qu'il fallait de toute façon qu'il lave le sang qui parsemait ses habits, et d'un geste de la main, il les nettoya tous. L'Archange lui fit un sourire de remerciement, et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, se concentrant sur leur sensation, pour savoir si un bout de Triforce ne se trouvait pas dans le coin, par hasard.

A peine une minute passa, puis tous deux rouvrirent précipitamment leurs yeux, et leur regards se croisèrent, brillants de soulagement. Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait, et n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que ce qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait bel et bien ici. Le petit groupe disparut de nouveau, et ils apparurent cette fois-ci de l'autre côté de ce monde. Devant eux se dressait une immense falaise gelée, dans laquelle une grotte était creusée à ses pieds. La tempête de neige ne faisait pas rage dans cette région de la planète, mais de légers flocons diminuaient leur vision. Ils pouvaient cependant apercevoir qu'à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, un combat semblait avoir lieu.

Un jeune homme habillé de vert faisait face à un autre, beaucoup plus grand, qui lui lançait sans relâche des boules d'énergie. Il les esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, réussissant parfois à en renvoyer certaines d'un coup d'épée, mais l'homme les évitait habilement à chaque fois. Ce dernier volait à quelques mètres du sol, et s'éloignait rapidement dès que son adversaire tentait de se jeter sur lui, épée en avant. Cela devait durer depuis un moment déjà, puisque même à la distance à laquelle ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient constater l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait celui en vert.

Tous les deux se précipitèrent pour porter secours au petit héros qui allait bientôt finir par perdre. Le Draco les suivit vivement. Dès que l'homme les eut repérés, il se tourna vers eux, et avec un sourire démoniaque, il prit la parole :

"Oh, tu as appelé de l'aide ? Tu penses vraiment que ces deux minables et leur serpent bleu pourront te sauver ?

\- Les deux minables vont te faire mordre la poussière avant même que tu comprennes ce qui se passe."

Et sous les yeux abasourdis de Balthazar, le Grand Sca commença à grandir, tout en changeant de forme. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, et il se trouva non plus à côté d'un beau Dieu semblant humain, mais au côté d'un immense être dont la peau était la même que celle des serpents, avec deux larges ailes de chauves souris d'au moins 15 mètres d'envergure, et sur son dos, des plumes flamboyantes avaient l'air d'être continuellement recouvertes de flammes. Son visage se tourna vers l'Archange, et le regard de ce dernier tomba dans une marée vermeille, dans laquelle il se sentit se noyer un instant. Ses yeux étaient devenus intégralement rouge sang. Le Grand Sca lui fit un rapide clin d'œil amusé, avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Durant sa transformation, Ganondorf en avait profité pour lui aussi changer. Il avait quasiment autant grandi que le Dieu, ses jambes se terminaient par des sabots, et son visage n'était plus qu'un énorme museau dont les crocs acérés dépassaient. Ses yeux étaient noirs et Balthazar pouvait y lire toute la haine du monde y brûler.

Constatant que tout le monde le surpassait de beaucoup trop de mètres à son goût, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de révéler sa véritable forme. En un instant, il devint un être uniquement fait de lumière éblouissante, et il vit Link se couvrir précipitamment les yeux de son bras, ressentant qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour lui de le regarder. Ce dernier partit d'ailleurs se réfugier dans la grotte. Ce combat le dépassait, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ces alliés providentiels.

Les deux combattants se contentaient pour le moment de se balancer de grands jets de lumière, qu'ils évitaient l'un et l'autre sans difficulté. Lorsque Ganon finit par toucher le Grand Sca, celui-ci se contenta de ricaner et le rayon fut simplement absorbé dans son corps, sans aucun problème apparent. Son adversaire fut temporairement déstabilisé, puis avec un cri agacé, il fit apparaître un immense mur étincelant tout autour de ce Dieu qui se révélait manifestement trop fort pour lui. Et à la grande stupéfaction de celui-ci, il ne fut pas immédiatement capable de se débarrasser de ce rempart qui l'empêchait de se battre. Après de nombreuses explosions contre cette gêne, une brèche commença à y apparaître tandis qu'un sourire satisfait prenait place sur son visage quand il le remarqua.

Ganon avait décidé de n'avoir qu'un opposant à la fois, et s'était vivement tourné vers Balthazar après avoir créé ce mur. A la contrariété de celui-ci, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le regarder, et que cela ne le rendait absolument pas aveugle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éliminer d'une pichenette lumineuse cet ennemi, un rayon d'énergie jaillit des mains de l'homme transformé, touchant de plein fouet l'Archange. Il essaya aussitôt de s'en dégager, mais en un instant, le faisceau s'était enroulé autour de lui, mutilant gravement tout ce qu'il touchait. Un sifflement strident retentit, signe de la vive douleur de Balthazar, mêlé à son incompréhension. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que cet homme soit capable de le blesser réellement. Mais il sentit rapidement la panique l'envahir quand il constata bien trop tard qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sorte de liane magique qui se resserrait chaque seconde un peu plus sur lui. Il songea que la solution la plus simple pour qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec lui était de rétrécir brutalement. Sur cette pensée, il reprit donc aussitôt sa forme humaine, et s'écroula dans la neige. Bien que cela ait été efficace, il n'était plus qu'un amas de douleur qui se propageait dans chaque terminaisons nerveuses de son corps. En tentant de se redresser, il poussa un gémissement de souffrance, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, n'essayant plus de fournir le moindre effort.

Sca hurla de frustration et de crainte en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir immédiatement. Il essaya de réagir aussi vite que possible, finissant d'exploser le mur de lumière qui le bloquait, le faisant tomber en éclat avant de disparaître. En un coup d'aile, il se retrouva face à leur adversaire, qui maintenait sa concentration pour se débarrasser de Balthazar une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter un dernier coup fatal à l'Archange qu'un Dieu enragé se jeta sur lui, le lacérant sur tout son torse. Il l'y ajouta une bonne dose de flamme, qui brûla instantanément Ganon, qui se tordit de douleur en se roulant dans la neige pour éteindre le feu. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la magie du Grand Sca qui le maintenait vif. Il le regarda finir ainsi sa vie, dans les flammes et le sang, ce qui était probablement le même état dans lequel il avait plongé le monde d'Hyrule il y avait plusieurs années de cela.

Une fois qu'il ne resta plus qu'un corps calciné devant lui, le Grand Sca se précipita sur la seconde personne étendue sur le sol, tout en reprenant sa forme humaine. La neige autour s'était teintée d'une inquiétante couleur pourpre. Il s'accroupit, et repoussa délicatement les couches de vêtements qui masquaient les blessures. Une grimace d'appréhension recouvrit son visage, devant les traits sanglants qui barraient le torse de l'Archange. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva faiblement, dans le silence environnant.

"Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, petit Sca ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, idiot."

Bien que le pouvoir de régénération de l'Archange était déjà à l'œuvre, les meurtrissures étaient en partie magiques, et particulièrement profondes, donnant du fil à retordre à la grâce de Balthazar. Le Grand Sca réalisa que le temps que les blessures parviennent à se refermer, il avait le temps de mourir vingt fois, soit de douleur, soit à cause de l'importante perte de sang. L'affolement commença à s'emparer de son esprit, et il tenta vainement d'utiliser ses propres pouvoirs pour accélérer la guérison. Une lumière dorée s'échappait de ses mains, et se répandait sur le torse du blessé, devenant plus brillantes dès qu'elle passait sur les parties ouvertes. De longues minutes se déroulèrent, durant lesquelles il espérait constater une amélioration. Il sentait sa propre magie lutter contre celle présente dans les blessures de Balthazar, et il ne serait possible de le guérir que lorsque celle-ci serait hors d'état de nuire. Ce qui prenait définitivement trop de temps au goût du Dieu.

Alors que l'espoir commençait à quitter Sca, qui s'obstinait tout de même à tout faire pour le sauver, Link sortit prudemment de sa grotte. Toute la magie du Dieu était en train de parcourir le corps de l'Archange, et il sentait doucement mais sûrement un début d'épuisement le gagner. Il était certes un Dieu, mais il avait tout de même ses limites, et Ganon avait chargé absolument toute sa puissance dans cette unique attaque, afin d'être certain de se débarrasser de cet adversaire qui lui semblait également trop fort. Briser sa magie prenait du temps, de l'énergie, et Sca réalisait petit à petit que Balthazar n'avait pas une éternité devant lui. L'absence de bruit de combat avait fait comprendre au petit héros vert que tout était terminé. Il sortait finalement de sa grotte savoir qui avait fini victorieux dans cette bataille. Il comprit rapidement en voyant le cadavre noir et brûlé de son ennemi toujours sur le sol. C'était donc vraiment fini ? Ce monstre qu'il tentait de combattre depuis toute sa vie était... Définitivement éliminé ? Un élan de joie l'envahit, et il voulut se précipiter vers ses deux sauveurs, mais il remarqua alors l'état dans lequel était l'un d'entre eux, et les efforts que déployait le second pour y remédier. Il s'approcha prudemment, comme pour ne pas déranger la douleur physique de l'un et celle moral de l'autre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les aider, mais il se sentait dépassé par tout cela.

Alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté d'eux, pas un ne réagit à sa présence. Mais il sentit Navi, sa petite fée qui l'accompagnait partout, sortir de sous son chapeau et voletait doucement jusqu'au corps ensanglanté sur le sol. C'est à cet instant que celui avec les longs cheveux rouges releva la présence de quelqu'un d'autre près de lui. Il posa ses yeux sur ce point lumineux et ailé qui atterrit sur le torse du blessé. Il jeta un rapide regard suspicieux à Link, qui hocha la tête, comme pour signifier que tout irait bien. Il décida donc de lui faire confiance et de le laisser faire. Après tout, ils venaient de le sauver, lui et son monde, il ne pouvait que leur en être reconnaissant. Il l'espérait, tout du moins. La vie de Balthazar allait en dépendre. Avec un soupçon de surprise, il réalisa qu'il aurait probablement tenté n'importe quoi pour ne pas le voir mourir. Il ne le connaissait que depuis si peu de temps, et pourtant, à en croire la crainte bien trop intense qui parcourait son corps, il n'était pas prêt à le voir partir si tôt.

En quelques secondes, la petite fée parcourut toutes les blessures sanglantes, les refermant sur son passage. Sca écarquilla les yeux, et dans un réflexe pour réveiller l'Archange, qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur et la perte de sang, attrapa précipitamment sa main. Après quelques minutes de silence complet, l'air vibrant de l'angoisse éprouvé par le Dieu, ils le virent papillonner des yeux, et geindre faiblement.

La première chose qu'il ressentit était qu'on lui serrait la main, et que la pression s'accentua un peu dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà vu des millions de séries et de films dans lesquelles une personne reprenait conscience tandis que les gens dont il était proche lui tenaient la main, l'entouraient... Mais le vivre était quelque chose d'infiniment différent. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il se sentit un peu spécial, important pour quelqu'un. Puis il vit d'abord le visage aux oreilles pointues de Link au dessus de lui, l'observant avec curiosité. Il eut un absurde élan de déception en songeant que c'était en fait lui qui serrait ses doigts, avant de remarquer la seconde personne qui le regardait. Avec beaucoup plus de soulagement dans les yeux. Un sourire releva doucement ses lèvres.

"Y avait pas de raison de t'inquiéter, tu vois, p'tit Sca.

\- Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes, hein."

Balthazar ne résista pas à la tentation de lui faire un clin d'œil, qui fit soupirer le Dieu. Il passa sa main libre sur son torse, et ne sentant aucune lésion, malgré le sang qui le recouvrait toujours, il regarda avec incompréhension le Grand Sca.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien, malheureusement. C'est sa bestiole qui t'a sauvé.

\- Sa bestiole ?

\- Une fée, je crois. Elle doit être habituée à contrer la magie de ce monde."

Navi voleta autour de lui, tandis que Link lui adressait un sourire ravi, en confirmant les dires d'un hochement de tête. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, car même s'il était guéri, il se sentait tout de même lessivé. Il jeta un regard surpris au Dieu, lorsque celui-ci l'aida presque délicatement à se relever, en évitant soigneusement un contact visuel avec lui. L'Archange afficha alors un petit sourire satisfait. Serait-il devenu plus important pour lui qu'il ne l'était avant de manquer de peu de mourir ? Il n'allait vraiment pas s'en plaindre.

Ils prirent le temps de saluer Link, de le remercier chaleureusement, le Grand Sca lui précisant même qu'il aurait désormais une place privilégiée dans son univers s'il le désirait. Balthazar releva le "privilégiée", avec un froncement de sourcil dédaigneux, et réclamant également son propre palais, puisqu'il l'avait aidé tout le long de cette aventure pour sauver les univers.

"Jaloux, Balthy ? Tu ne m'as pourtant pas beaucoup servi, excepté à frôler la mort...

\- Balthy ? Et dois-je te rappeler qui t'a traduit cette tablette ?

\- Que n'importe quel autre ange était en capacité de traduire ? Balth, si tu préfères.

\- Peut-être, mais avoue que tu te serais moins amusé avec un autre. Balthazar, c'est pas mal, tu sais.

\- Je vais rester sur p'tit ange, alors. Et peut-être qu'en effet, j'ai pas vraiment détesté que ce soit toi."

Le ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux qu'il employa fit tiquer Balthazar, qui lui lança un long regard que soutenu le Dieu. Un léger sourire, alliant joie et confusion, se dessina brièvement sur les lèvres de l'Archange, qui ne pensa même pas à se plaindre une nouvelle fois du surnom. Link brisa cet échange visuel en les saluant une dernière fois, les remerciant également, et en déclarant qu'il allait retourner dans son univers, maintenant que tout était réglé.

Une fois ce dernier parti, il ne resta plus que trois individus sur cette planète. Balthazar, Sca et le Draco, qui était venu s'enrouler au pied du Dieu. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on sauvait l'univers avec quelqu'un qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de mode d'emploi sur comment se déroulaient ensuite les salutations. L'un des deux finit par prendre la parole, dissipant le silence entrecoupé du bruit du vent qui commençait à peser entre eux.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est le moment où je te ramène dans ton univers, comme promis, et de retourner dans le mien..."

Balthazar roula des yeux, se rapprochant de quelques pas de son vis-à-vis, avant de poser sa paume sur son torse, en soupirant :

"Viens là, abruti."

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, avant d'oser tirer sur le haut, pour le plaquer contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, ce fut au tour du Grand Sca de tergiverser un instant, n'étant pas certain de comment réagir, et son cerveau ayant décidé de s'éteindre à l'instant où leurs deux bouches étaient entrées en contact. Abandonnant l'idée que ses pensées puissent redevenir cohérentes, il finit par répondre au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'Archange, se laissant aller contre lui. Balthazar fit glisser ses mains le long de son ventre, avant de les placer sur les hanches de Sca. Un frisson lui avait parcouru le corps lorsqu'il l'avait finalement sentit réagir contre ses lèvres, constatant qu'il n'était pas repoussé. Il finit par s'éloigner légèrement, un sourire fugace passant sur son visage, attendant une quelconque remarque que ne manquerait pas de faire le Dieu.

"Oh, ok, ça me va aussi. Tu restes dans mon univers, alors, ou je te ramène quand même ?

\- Si tu veux bien me supporter un peu plus longtemps, je suis partant pour rester chez toi..."

Sans répondre, un simple sourire aux lèvres, se pressant contre l'Archange, il posa une main sur la tête de son Pokémon, et les téléporta tous dans son château.

* * *

" Hey, Petit Archange !

\- Oh ça y est, tu as enfin réussi à assimiler ce que j'étais ? Il était temps.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, ou je recommence tout de suite à t'appeler "petit ange".

\- Ca marche plus, les menaces, petit Dieu, je sais que tu es accro à moi, maintenant, répliqua-t-il avant de lui prendre le visage en coupe et de l'embrasser amoureusement, repliant ses ailes autour de leurs deux corps."

Les jours défilèrent, et Balthazar trouva rapidement sa place dans cet univers. Il fut même très vite assez à l'aise pour s'installer régulièrement sur le trône de son nouveau petit ami, dès que celui-ci était ailleurs. La première fois lorsqu'il rentra, et trouva Balthazar confortablement assis à sa place, il marqua un instant de surprise, et ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé devant une telle effronterie que personne n'avait jamais osé tenter avant.

" Ca te dirait que je te fasse un château ? Avec ton trône à toi. Et ton nom écrit dessus même, si tu veux, comme Tony Stark sur sa tour. Ca éviterait que tu me piques le mien.

\- Va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ce goût pour la démesure, tu es pire que moi.

\- Normal, je suis un Dieu.

\- Il va aussi falloir aborder ce problème d'égo surdimensionné.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Il s'installa sur les genoux de son Archange, étouffant de ses lèvres la réponse qui allait fuser. Balthazar le serra contre lui, en approfondissant le baiser, avant d'aller l'embrasser dans le cou en soupirant de plaisir. De sortir avec un Dieu l'avant rendu bien plus niais qu'il ne l'était auparavant, il se retrouva à remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer un :

"Je t'aime."

Auquel Sca répondit, avec un sourire et une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux :

"Je sais.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour Han Solo, et embrasse-moi."

* * *

 **Et ça y est, c'est fini, dite au revoir au Grand Sca et à Balthy ! :) En espérant que l'aventure vous ait plu ! :)**


End file.
